Bring Me To Life
by Bethica
Summary: Two transgenics are in the tribeworld and they have to deal with Ram before Ram deals with them.
1. Default Chapter

Transgenics in Tribeworld  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and the FOX Network. The Tribe season 4 belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud 9. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character x-5 330523651817 A.K.A Liz and x-5 330429781989 A.K.A Cyclo belongs to me.  
  
A/N #2: This is a tribal fanfic featuring my own character. Also the year is 2022, even though the year date is a little off to be set in the Tribeworld.  
  
****  
  
One night in the Tribeworld, a teenager girl stands on top of the roof, looking down below, she is watching the city kids wandering around and top of that the Techno soldiers are patrolling the city streets. Here in the Tribeworld she is trying to blend in with the ordinaries even though she is a genetically engineered killing machine, known as a transgenic. She is not the only transgenic in the city, her friend "Cyclo" is in the city as well. She is wondering what Cyclo is up to, probably at the Casino, causing some trouble like always. She jumps off the roof and she lands on her two feet. She is heading to the Casino to see if Cyclo is there.  
  
****  
  
Cyclo is sitting on a chair, drinking a glass of beer, this is his 67th glass of beer and he isn't drunk yet. It's extremely hard to get a transgenic to get drunk, it takes about 100+ beers to get an average transgenic to get drunk.  
  
A Techno soldier walks into the Casino, he looks at everyone in the Casino, and two more Techno soldiers came in into the room as well. The Techno officer goes up to the bartender, "Hey, give me a beer, virt"  
  
The bartender nods his head; he grabs a glass cup and began to fill the cup of beer. He hands the Techno officer a beer, "Here you go"  
  
The officer grabs the cup and he takes a sip out of the drink, he stops drinking the beer and he looks at the bartender, "What did you put in my drink?"  
  
"Uh, nothing, sir"  
  
"Lair" he stands up and throws the glass cup at the bartender and he quickly ducks out of the way. The two other officers stood up and they look at the bartender, "Grab him, so I can delete him, trying to poison me" the officer's nod and they grabbed him  
  
Cyclo turn his head and noticing the Techno officers is harassing the bartender. Cyclo stands up and he walks behind the officer and taps him on the shoulder. The officer looks at Cyclo, "Excuse me, if you want to beat the living daylights out of him you must go through me first"  
  
The two officers let go the bartender and they joined the Techno officer, the officer laughs at Cyclo, "Are you challenging me, virt?"  
  
"Afraid so"  
  
He bursts out laughing, so did the other officers as well. Cyclo grins and he swung his arm, punching the officer in the face. The officer fell onto the ground, blood leaking out of his mouth and nose. He looks up at Cyclo.  
  
"Looks like I wasn't bluffing," the city kids look at Cyclo and they cheered, "Wow, I'm a celebrity"  
  
"Get him!" yelled the officer on the floor  
  
The Two officers charged at him and Cyclo leaps into the air and flips onto the other side, landing on the bar table. The two turns on their zappers on and he carefully study their movements and they press the zapper and he flash-like speed to get away from the incoming lasers. He jumps off the table and lands onto the ground; he kicks the Techno in the gut. One came behind him and Cyclo kicks the officer, very quickly before the officer could react. Cyclo jumps in the air and he spins kick, hitting the officer in the jaw.  
  
Liz walks into the bar and noticing Cyclo is fighting the officers, "Great" in a very sarcastic way  
  
The Techno gets off the floor and he looks at Liz, "Move virt!"  
  
"Why should I move?" she puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"Move!!" He lifts his right arm, turning on his zapper on, "Or I delete you one!" Liz flash-like speeds and she grabs the Techno's arm and she quickly takes the zapper off of his wrist and crushes it with her hands. She is doing this really quickly and extremely fast. Liz uppercut the officer with her elbow, hitting him in the jaw. He falls to the ground, gripping to his jaw, he is in extreme pain.  
  
Cyclo runs up to a wall and he does a wall kick attack, kicking the two Technos in the gut. He grabs the Techno and gives him a jab knee lift. He punches the officer really quick and then he swung his leg kicking him. The officer falls to the ground, Cyclo walks over towards the officer, he puts his foot on his chest and he looks down. "More?"  
  
He shakes his head, also the two other officers shakes their head, Cyclo releases his foot and the officer gets off the ground, including the other two and the bolted out of the Casino, limping in severe pain.  
  
Liz walks over to Cyclo, "Explain me about the fight situation!" she crosses her arms and she is really mad at Cyclo.  
  
"I saved the bartender's life, Liz, I'm telling the truth"  
  
"Really, how am I - -"  
  
The bartender interrupts Liz and he looks at her, "He telling the truth, I give the officer a glass of beer and then he was going to delete me, because he thinks I was trying to kill him"  
  
"Oh" she turns to Cyclo, "Sorry Cyclo, it's usually you causing the trouble"  
  
"I know trouble is my middle name" he turns to the bartender, "What was in the drink, that making it likes food poisoning or something like that?"  
  
"Beer"  
  
"Okay, just double checking, maybe the officer was in a bad mood to start with or he was already drunk," said Cyclo, "Maybe that explains why he was fighting like a sissy"  
  
****  
  
The three officers burst into Ram's officers, Ram stops what he is doing and he looks at the officers, their masks is broken, clothes are ripped, there are bruises all over their face including their jaws and one of them is missing a zapper, "What the heck happened to you?"  
  
"We were attacked by these two virts in the Casino"  
  
"Why didn't you zap them?"  
  
"They attacked us really quickly like if they are super human"  
  
"Super human?" Ram starts to think, "That's not good, and they might screw up everything, what I planned for"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Find both of them..alive!" The three nods their heads and they quickly exits Ram's office, "This is good, really good"  
  
Java and Siva walks into the room  
  
"What was that all about?" said Java  
  
"Yeah, looks like they got beat up pretty well," said Siva  
  
"Its nothing Java, they got beat up by two virts," Java and Siva burst out laughing, "I know its really funny, but here this girls, they got beat up by 'Super humans'"  
  
The two stops laughing and their mouths dropped, after hearing the word 'Super humans', "Ram, is this for real?" said Java  
  
"Afraid so, it's the best news I ever heard!"  
  
"This is good news Ram, but how can we get the two super humans to join our side?"  
  
"Bribery, brainwashing them...I haven't decided what I will do to them"  
  
"Should we go on the computer and search for stuff about super humans?" said Siva, making a suggestion  
  
"Yes, yes, that would be go, if you find anything, tell me ASAP"  
  
Siva and Java leaves the room. Siva goes up to a Techno soldier, who is typing on the computer, "Move" he stops what he is doing and he got off the computer seat and Siva sits down, she starts to type stuff into the computers, searching stuff about 'Super Humans'  
  
**** 


	2. Discovering About Manticore

Discovering About Manticore  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and the FOX Network. The Tribe season 4 belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud 9. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for my spare time and as for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character x-5 330523651817 A.K.A. Liz and x-5 330429781989 A.K.A Cyclo belongs to me.  
  
****  
  
At the Techno HQ, Siva is searching for anything about 'super humans', so far no luck. "Siva, try hacking into databases, world wide," said Java  
  
"Okay," Siva starts to type into the computer and she is hacking into secret database, two seconds later, she found something, "Eyes Only?" She moves the mouse over to the icon that says 'Eyes Only' and she double- clicks it. There are files that say: Manticore, Breeding Cult, Crimes and other stuff.  
  
"Click Manticore," said Java  
  
Siva nods her head and she double clicks the file that says 'Manticore'. As she double clicks it. "Java hand me a blank disc, because there is a video thing about Manticore." Java takes out a disc off the table and she hands it into Siva's hands. Siva grabs the disc and she puts it into the computer. She started to look at files, she clicks on that and she went over to this thing and double clicks on record. "It will record in two minutes"  
  
Jay walks into the room, he notices the two is at a computer, "Java and Siva, what are you doing? I though technology isn't in your department?"  
  
"Doing something for Ram," said Java  
  
"How come Ram can't do it?"  
  
"He is one of his moments; you know anything for a new plan"  
  
"A plan for what?"  
  
"Nothing bad Jay, lighten up," said Siva, suddenly the computer went 'Ding' meaning the disc is recorded. Siva ejects the disc out of the computer and she grabs it, carefully. She exits the 'Eyes Only' database section. She stands up and she looks at the Techno officer, standing doing nothing, "Get back to work" Siva and Java walks away from the computer and they walked into Ram's room.  
  
"Great, what do you got girls?"  
  
Siva hands Ram the disc, "A video about Manticore"  
  
"Excellent!" Ram carefully takes the disc out of her hands and he puts it in his computer. The two girls stood behind Ram watching the screen, "Ooooo, I can't wait! Haha"  
  
**** The two transgenics walks into an abandon apartment, they went up to a door and bolt it shut, so no intruders decides to visit, the only intruders to the two transgenics is Technos or other bad tribes or bad kids.  
  
Liz walks upstairs and she sits down on a worn out couch, "Man, I'm beat"  
  
Cyclo walks up the stairs and he sits down on a chair, looking at Liz, "Yeah, me too, that was the best battle ever, man, we kicked their butt!"  
  
"Except, they can't fight, they always depended on their stupid zappers"  
  
"I think some Technos can fight, but they can't fight like us, because we are quicker, stronger, and ten times better than them, I think we made some enemies"  
  
"I think when we got here we already got enemies"  
  
"Yeah, I wish someday we got no enemies, that would be cool, but in a way, it won't because we need to fight everyday, that is what we are trained to do."  
  
"Yeah, if we defeat the Technos, then we will have no enemies for now, till a new one rises up, it's like a endless cycle that never ends"  
  
"I totally agree"  
  
*****  
  
Ram, Siva, and Java watches the computer screen, Ram turns on the volume, making it loud so he can hear it, so he can get every detail about this 'Manticore'. The video is dated back to the year 2020, two seconds later is now playing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a Streaming Freedom Video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced. It cannot be stopped. And it is the only free voice left in the city.  
  
Since the early 1990s, billions of your tax dollars have been diverted from legitimate government programs in order to fund secret experiments in genetic engineering. This covert operation is known as Project Manticore. Its goal: to create the perfect soldier. Manticore uses recombinant DNA technology to manipulate the human genome. Genetically enhanced for superior strength and speed, these children are held against their will and subjected to relentless training and propaganda. In the winter of 2009, twelve of them escaped from this facility in Gillette, Wyoming, USA.  
  
Manticore spent the next ten years hunting them down, desperate to keep its existence a secret. Some of them were caught. Some of them were murdered. Some gave their lives fighting to stay free.  
  
Since these cable hacks began, Manticore has consolidated its operation to a secret location. But they can't hide forever. EYES ONLY will find it. And the people responsible for these crimes will be brought to justice."  
  
((Broadcast Date: 09/28/20))  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Ram looks at Java and Siva, "This is really interesting, looks like we have two genetically engineered super soldiers in town, super soldiers, eh, this is real good, good what I'm gonna plan for this city"  
  
"This is great news, what are they called?" said Siva  
  
Ram looks the files and he sees the word 'transgenics' "They are called transgenics, nice name for them" in a very sarcastic way.  
  
"So what do we do now? Wait for the three officers to come back?" said Java  
  
"Yes, yes, we wait, I hope they get them within 24hrs or I will delete them!"  
  
"Then who should look for these transgenics, if the three gets deleted?" said Siva  
  
"My best man Jay!"  
  
"He would be out numbered by two transgenics," said Java  
  
"The best part you two are coming with him, making sure you got your zappers to level 2, tazors, and tranquilizer darts so we can sedate them, preventing them from doing any disastrous."  
  
"If you say so"  
  
***** 


	3. Hunting Transgenic Season

Hunting Transgenic Season  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and FOX Network. The Tribe season 4 belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud 9. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review so far, I'm glad someone read it and reviewed it, I appreciate it.  
  
A/N #2: Later in this fanfic, the Mall Rats are coming to appear on this fanfic like in the next chapter.  
  
A/N #3: Also when my characters are fighting, I'm going to use the moves from the PS2 game, Dark Angel and I will try to explain it, some moves I don't need to explain, because the name sorta gives it away and some moves I will use, is probably not listed in the video game book. .  
  
*****  
  
Liz is sleeping on the couch, Cyclo walks out of his room, and he is shirtless and has a 6-pack. He takes his black shirt off the chair and he puts it on, "Man, she tired" he takes a blanket off the chair and he puts it over her. He stares at her and he turns his head away and he walks over to a window and he looks out of the window.  
  
*****  
  
The three Techno officers, are searching for these two people, they are having no luck, and "This is not good!"  
  
"Yeah, what if we go back to the HQ with nothing, Ram will delete us!" said the second Techno officer  
  
"No he won't, he will have these virts," said the third officer  
  
They stopped walking and they stared at each other, "We will find them, they are somewhere in the city, somewhere deep in the city," said the first officer. He looked at the tall buildings and he does a heavy sigh.  
  
*****  
  
Java and Siva looks at Ram, "Should we find these transgenics now?"  
  
"Yes now!!"  
  
The two leaves Ram's office, they see Jay, talking to his brother Ved, "Duty calls, your coming with us"  
  
Jay stops talking to Ved and he turns to Java and Siva, "On what?" He checks the time on the computer, "It's pretty late to do missions for Ram"  
  
"Yeah, well, Ram wants these transgenics..now," said Siva  
  
"A Trans-what?" said Ved, eavesdropping on the conversation.  
  
"Transgenic, you fool," said Java  
  
"We need to find them now, before has a meltdown," said Siva  
  
"He already has," said Java quietly, "We must find them now and we need to get tazors and probably a tranquilizer guns"  
  
"Sounds like its Transgenic hunting season," said Ved bursting out laughing.  
  
Java rolls her eyes at Ved, "Let's go, before Ram, comes out of his room and notices we are sitting on our lazy bums doing nothing!"  
  
"Yes, good plan," said Jay. He looks at the two sisters, "Tell me what transgenics are?"  
  
"Two people who are super soldiers," said Siva  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Lets get the tazors and tranquilizer gun now," said Java  
  
The three nod and they head to the weapontary room, the two sisters got tazors and tranquilizer guns, except Jay isn't carrying any weapons, because this is wrong what Ram is gonna do and who knows what Ram has in store for them.  
  
*****  
  
Liz opens her eyes and she notices Cyclo looking out the window, "How long I have been sleeping?"  
  
"Like 30 minutes"  
  
"Wow" she sits up, "I thought it was going to be much longer, then again, I don't need sleep, because I may have Shark DNA like my biological sister Max and my Manticore 'sister' Jondy.  
  
"That interesting" he pauses for a moment, "Hey, do you wanna patrol the city streets with me, so we can try to keep it clean away from the Technos?"  
  
Liz smiles at him, "Sure" she gets off the couch, "Time for more butt kicking" Cyclo smiles at Liz and they leave the apartment and they are unaware, the Technos are looking for them, about six Technos.  
  
Liz and Cyclo walks out of the apartment, "Its quiet out and peaceful out"  
  
"Yeah," said Cyclo, walking beside Liz, "I like it, it's the first time in a while, I have experience it, when did you experience something like this?"  
  
"After leaving the state of Wyoming, when I was in Nevada, I stand on top of a building, looking at the stars, it was beautiful and also I had a choice, freedom, this is basically what these city kids should deserved, after we pummel the Technos to the dirt and let them experience it, without any evil tribes or cults interfering it, its like almost an instant perfect moment."  
  
"Yeah" Cyclo stops walking, he hands signals to Liz, "Technos" Liz nods her head and they begin to use their enhanced eyesight, when they use it, their eye pupils widens, meaning they are seeing everything up close. The two see three Techno officers, the ones they beat up, earlier today. Their eyes went back to normal and they looked at each other, "Looks like they are looking for more"  
  
"This day defiantly gets more interesting everyday," said Liz, she bit her lip, "And I love it, Manticore defiantly pays off, in like in a good way for us"  
  
"Yeah, I agree"  
  
The two exits their hiding spaces and they start to walk casual up to the three Techno officers. The officers' stops walking, "Hey, you're the super humans!" said all of them, in the same time.  
  
"Correct and we thought we taught you a lesson," said Cyclo, Cyclo goes up to him and he gives him a ball breaker, he kicks him really hard and then he does a crescent kick, kicking him in the head really hard.  
  
Liz smiles, "You two" they looked at Liz and they lunges at her, she leaps in the air and she kicks him in the gut and she quickly trips the other one. She flash-like speeds and she flips herself over the Techno and she kicks him hard in the back.  
  
She stops fighting and she hears something electrical crackling, "Tazors" she knows what tazors sounds like, because she was tazered a lot, especially when she was reliving Manticore in the year 2019.  
  
Cyclo stops fighting and he backs up to Liz, he is leaning on her back and she is leaning on his back, like they are in a fighting position, which they are now. The three Technos gets off the ground and they walked over to Jay, Siva, and Java.  
  
"Those are the super humans!" said the first officer panting.  
  
"Take a tazor and surround them!" said Java  
  
The three Techno officers take a tazor and they circled around the two transgenics, "hahaha, and game over"  
  
"Do you think we can't take these Technos on?" said Cyclo  
  
"Yeah, I think so, I know Max, Zack, and Tinga did and they succeeded, by taking on trained Manticore soldiers without breaking a sweat," said Liz.  
  
"Do you wanna try?" said Cyclo  
  
"Yeah, why not, we are trained soldiers and highly advanced than the Technos"  
  
Jay sees the two 'Transgenics' in a fighting position, Java looks at Jay, "Take a tazor or tranquilizer," he shakes his head and she rolls her eyes. Java looks at Siva and they nod and they surrounded the two transgenics, "Play time is over"  
  
"Nice try," said Cyclo grinning at her, "Just a warning, you guys are gonna get your butt kicked by two trained perfect soldiers without breaking a sweat"  
  
"Whatever you say"  
  
They are enclosing on the two, except for Jay, Liz looks at him and Jay hand signals to Liz, that he isn't the bad guy and he doesn't want to be part of it. She nods at him, understanding what he said. She started to speak in a number language, military language, "A Techno is on our side," as she said it really quietly  
  
He nods, "Ready?"  
  
"Ready whenever you are"  
  
The two leaps in the air and they kicked the Technos in the face, Liz lands onto the ground and she backs kick a Techno in the gut and she punches a Techno soldier right in front of her. The Techno gets off the ground and he turns on his tazor and he starts to zap Liz, she falls to the ground, they must have upgraded the tazors, because it's much stronger than Manticore tazors. The other Technos surrounds her and started to tazor her.  
  
Cyclo sees Liz getting tazered and he flash-like speeds and kicks on of them, Java and Siva started to tazor him as well.  
  
Jay notices this is not good, he runs to the Mall, to get some help, there is nothing he can do, right here, right now, because these tazors are really strong and somewhat deadly towards humans, but to transgenics they start to shake like crazy like they are having a seizure and then its lights out. Liz can't push them off of her, they are also kicking and punching her and it's the same thing they are doing to Cyclo.  
  
****** 


	4. Mall Rats to the Rescue

Mall Rats to the Rescue  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and the FOX Network. The Tribe season 4 belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud 9. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
*******  
  
Jay runs into the mall, he is panting heavenly, "Pride! Lex! Anyone in the mall! I need your help!"  
  
Pride walks out of his room and so the other Mall Rats coming out wherever they were at, "What is it Jay? It better be important"  
  
"These transgenics are in danger"  
  
"You lost me," said Pride  
  
"These people are transgenics, like super soldiers and we need to help them, because...Java, Siva-"  
  
"Siva!? Part of this?" said Lex  
  
Jay nods his head, "We don't got all day!!!" as he hissed at the Mall Rats.  
  
"How do we know this isn't a trick?" said Pride  
  
"Its not, please trust me," in a desperate way, he shakes his head, "We need to rescue them now! Because they are extremely weak against tazors and who knows what will happen to them!"  
  
"Fine let's go, if this some kind of sick joke, I will destroy you," said Pride, Pride walks past Jay, "Let's go people, Jay lead the way"  
  
Jay nods his head and the Mall Rats is following Jay..  
  
******  
  
Liz is trying to push past the Technos. She sees an opening gap, she spring into the air and she flips over, she landed on top of the hood of the car. She sees Cyclo getting tazered, there is nothing she can do right there. She sees a gun in the Technos hands, aiming at her, he pulls the trigger and she dodges away from the tranquilizer dart, she leaps in the air and she takes the tranquilizer gun and she unloads it and she hits the firearm of the gun in his jaws.  
  
"Ram, we need back up," said a techno officer speaking in his transceiver. The Techno officer gets back off the ground and he grabs her, couple more came down and they grabbed her, tazoring her also and they picked her up, while still tazoring her and they threw her at a windshield of the car, she went completely right went through it. They jumped on the car and started to tazor her and punch her, she tries to pull them off, but she is too weak.  
  
Cyclo is on the ground, trying to get the officers off of him, he looks over and he sees Liz, on the car, getting like smothered with Technos, "Liz!" He kicks the officer hard in the gut and he grabs Java and threw her to the wall. He sharply turns around and he sees more Technos all around him with lots of advance tazors, "Oh crap"  
  
****** Pride grabs Jay by the arm, "What should we battle with?"  
  
"Martial arts and some things that are hands on like: stones, bricks...We need to rescue these transgenics, because who knows what Ram has in store for them, since after all they are genetically engineered"  
  
"Oh..." Pride turns to the other Mall Rats, "Lex, I, and Jay will get the two transgenics out, Mouse, Salene and Dee, I want you guys to throw stones at them from a distance"  
  
"Ok," said everyone in agreement  
  
"Don't forgot they have tazors and these kind of tazors maybe lethal to us," said Jay  
  
"Okay, I will put a note on that," said Pride  
  
******  
  
At the Techno HQ, Ram is watching the transgenic battle on his monitor, the battle is happening right in front of the security camera and he has basically front row seats, "This is all good, I can't wait till I get my present!"  
  
Ved walks into the room and he stares at the monitor, he notices blood on the car, where Liz is getting her butt kicked, "Ram, there is blood coming out of the virt"  
  
"So," as Ram gives Ved a mean stare  
  
"Do you want those transgenics to be healthy for your upcoming plans?" Ram nods in sorta in agreement, "She bleeding and she getting her butt kicked by our men, I think they are going overboard on transgenic hunting season"  
  
"Your right," Ram starts to speak into his transceivers, "No more hurting the female transgenic"  
  
******  
  
The officers got the message and they stop beating her up. Liz kicks the officer in the jaws and she leaps into the air, about five feet in the air and she spins kicks, causing to hit them, they fall down like dominos.  
  
Liz lands onto the ground, she notices few more Technos started to surround her, "There is a enough butt kicking to go around" she felt blood dripping down her chin, "One at a time boyz you will get your shot at moi"  
  
They lunged at her and they started to pound her, they are going against Ram's orders, she collapses to the ground and she springs back up and the Techno soldiers flew into different directions. Some smacked into walls, glass window, or hitting other Techno officers. They got back on their feet and they took back out tazors out, they started to surround her.  
  
Cyclo leaps into the air and kicks an officer in the gut and the powerful force made the Techno crash into the wall, he made a dent in the wall, also it broke the officer's back. He sees the Techno officers surrounding Liz. He flash-like speeds to dodge the Techno officers, one officer takes out a tazor and started to tazor him, "Arggh!" He collapses onto the ground. He tries to stand back up, but more is smothering him, tazoring him.  
  
"Give up, virt!" yelled Java  
  
Cyclo shakes his head; "Never" he hissed at Java, he looks at her, dead center in the eyes.  
  
"Very well" she looks at the officers, "Tazor him badly and also about the female, do the same thing as well to her"  
  
The officers obeyed her orders and started to tazor him like crazy, they lunged at Liz and she backs kicks the officer, she also did a spin uppercut and then a crescent kick. They all fall to the ground, Siva orders men to get the tazor gun and fire at her, they realize that she doesn't gives up and she is defiantly a fighter.  
  
They ran in a distance and they put the red laser beam on, it's the red laser is like where the tazor will hit her. They pull the trigger and she started to shake like crazy, more tazors hits her. She collapses to the ground and she started to shake like crazy, like she was having a seizure, next thing, she is out cold.  
  
"Excellent! Next do it on the male transgenic!" cried Java  
  
Cyclo lifts his head and notices Liz is out cold. He notices three Techno soldiers, holding tazor guns were ready to pull the trigger at him. Out of nowhere rocks is flying over a building, hitting the Techno soldiers on the heads. The Technos are now like distracted. Cyclo rolls out of the way, so he won't get hit.  
  
The officers looks up at the buildings and they don't see anyone, "Find the virts!" said Siva  
  
They nod their heads and they went down alley, Jay, Pride, and Lex is on the next street, waiting for the Techno officers to come out of the alley. Two minutes later they came out and the two started to jump them. Jay grabs the officer and kicks him in the gut; he turned his zapper on for a level 2 and zaps him. He falls to the ground and takes the zapper off of the unconscious Techno and he hands it to Pride, "Take it"  
  
"No way, I will not use one of those ridiculous weapons"  
  
"Ok, let's move out" Jay enters the alley and he hooked the zapper on his left wrist, so he can have two zappers, to knock out the Techno much quicker.  
  
Jay walks out of the alley and he fires his zapper at the incoming Technos. They fall down one by one, he notices a male crawling slowly, towards the female, "It must be those transgenics" He runs over to the two transgenics, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," said Cyclo, he looks at Liz, "She is out cold and really hurt"  
  
Pride walks over to Cyclo, "Let me help you up" Cyclo nods and he helps Cyclo to get back on his feet, "Think you can walk on your own"  
  
"Yeah, I will be fine in a couple of hours"  
  
Jay kneels over to Liz's side and he carefully picks her up. "God, I hate Ram"  
  
"Don't we always," said Lex, "I wonder why Siva is part of this," he starts to think for a moment, "She was fine and normal"  
  
"Whatever what the reason maybe, we must get them to the mall, away from the Technos and especially Ram," said Jay, still holding onto Liz.  
  
In a distance, Siva and Java watches the Mall Rats and Jay leaving the scene with the transgenics, "Ram is gonna kill us!" cried Siva  
  
"No he won't," said Java, "Come, we must go back to base and report to Ram what the Mall Rats and Jay did"  
  
"Then blame it on Ebony?"  
  
"Yeah, this will be perfect and priceless," said Java, glaring evilly on her new idea.  
  
*******  
  
Jay walks to the mall, with the other Mall Rats, he is holding the female transgenics in his hands and Cyclo walks beside Jay, "So, how long did you guys stayed here in the Tribeworld?" as he asked Cyclo a question.  
  
"A year"  
  
"That interesting, so you guys basically laid low?"  
  
"Yeah, we had majors trouble back at home so we need to get the heck outta there before it became like catostratic"  
  
"That seem like a wise choice," said Pride eavesdropping into the little conversation.  
  
"It was" Cyclo sees the mall up ahead, "So who lives at the mall?" as he asks Pride a question.  
  
"I, Lex, Dee, Cloe, Salene, Ebony, Mouse, and Sammy, there are more, but they either got deleted or disappeared somewhere"  
  
They walked into the mall, Cloe, Sammy, and Mouse sees two new people, "Hiya guys, did you rescue the people?" said Cloe  
  
"Yes," said Salene, "Can you fix on of the rooms, so we can put the female onto the bed; she needs lots of rest and first aide treatment"  
  
"Sure" Cloe walks away and she walks into a room that uses to belong to a Mall Rat that disappeared when the Technos invaded. She cleans it up and fixes everything.  
  
"So, what happen to the girl?" said Mouse, looking at Salene  
  
"The Technos hurt her really badly"  
  
"Oh, is she going to be alright?" said Sammy  
  
"Yes, I think its time for you two to go to bed now, come now," the two nods and they head to their rooms and Salene follows them, making sure they get to bed.  
  
Cloe walks out of the room and she looks at Jay, "The room is clean"  
  
"Thank you Cloe," said Jay, Jay walks pasts Cloe and enters a room; he carefully places Liz on the bed. Cyclo walks into the room, watching Jay carefully, Jay looks at him, and "So, what is your name?"  
  
"Cyclo," he pauses for a second, "And that's Liz"  
  
"Liz" he looks down at her, "I think I should get a first aide kit and clean up her wounds"  
  
"Okay, I will sit down and watch her"  
  
Jay stands up and he looks at Cyclo, "Do you have a thing for this girl?"  
  
"No, I don't, we sorta look out for each other, since after all, we are two transgenics in the Tribeworld and we are the only two in the city" Cyclo sits down on a chair, beside Liz, "We came here for a reason"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For freedom and to get away from our enemies, especially she had to get away from a nutcase breeding cult called Familiars"  
  
"Oh," he pauses for a second, "Let me get a first aide kit" He leaves the room, he is somewhat falling in love with this girl, Liz. He doesn't even know her; all he knows about her she is a transgenic running from her enemies. Also he is somewhat interested in the girl Ebony, but Ebony is just a power hungry girl that likes to get what she wants, maybe going out with this girl Liz, making he can learn more about her, as soon she wakes up.  
  
****** 


End file.
